Seven days with them
by YurioOta
Summary: [Día 5] El apetito de la menor a veces era mucho Trunks&Pan
1. Chapter 1

Loco amor

* * *

《La edad no importa si hay amor de por medio》

El hombre de ojos color mar, sonríe al recordar tales palabras dichas por su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro que no hubiera dicho tal cosa, si supiera que era de su sobrina de quien hablaba.

* * *

《Me sorprende que quieras saber mi opinión, pero creo que si es amor de verdad lo demás no importa》

Se siente culpable, pero a la misma vez no puede evitar que una sonrisa falsa y llena de tristeza se forme en sus labios, ¿acaso Gohan, seguiría pensando lo mismo si supiera que era su hija de quien estaban hablando?

* * *

《La edad es sólo un número, Trunks》

No podía esperar menos de su querida hermana, Bra aún que era normal que esta pensará así al seguir siendo sólo una adolecente, sin embargo, el hijo de Bulma, se preguntó si su hermana seguirá pensando igual, si supiera a quien se refería él, quizás si como quizás no, al final no estaba seguro de si recibiría el apoyo de su querida hermana.

* * *

《Pues no sé mucho sobre eso, Trunks…¿te quieres quedar a comer? Milk cocina delicioso》

Quizás no había sido muy buena idea pedir la opinión del señor, Goku, pero aún sabiendo eso, Trunks quería intentarlo pese a que el resultado no fue muy diferente a cómo lo imaginó

* * *

《¿Te me estás declarando, Trunks》

Pan, resultó más lista de lo que él imaginaba.

Esa vez terminó haciendo el ridículo ya que en su intento desesperado por negarse, terminó logrando que Pan quedará muy enfada con él.

* * *

《¿Eres idiota? El hijo de Kakaroto te matará, y si no lo hace él, lo hará el otro mocoso de Kakaroto》

Puede que su padre fuese muy severo a veces, pero él también tenía mucha razón. Era casi imposible que saliera bien librado después de declarar su amor por la menor de los Son.

《En ese caso, te espero en mi funeral》

…sin embargo prefería correr el riesgo, que vivir una vida, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera intentado.

* * *

 **O** neShot, perteneciente al reto/concurso, TruPanWeek, hecho por la página "Trunks y Pan 4ever"


	2. Chapter 2

Mi príncipe

* * *

El futuro soberano del planeta Veguita, lugar de origen de los guerreros más fuertes y despiadados de toda la galaxia, observa con una ceja alzada a la pequeña saiyan de cuantos años de edad, mientras que él ya poseía catorce años.

Esa poderosa guerrera de tan corta edad y clase baja miraba con una sonrisa a su futuro rey mientras que algunos rebeldes cabellos cubrían su bello rostro.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, príncipe?—Interrogo la niña, a la vez que abrazaba al muñeco que su abuelo Son Goku le había obsequiado cuando nació.

El joven de raza también saiyajn, era un poco diferente a ellos ya que era el único que tenía los ojos azules y cabello lila, ya que eso se debía a que su padre contrajo matrimonio con una humana ordinaria pero muy bella también mientras que los demás guerreros incluyendo a esa pequeña tenían los ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color.

—No respondió él, a la pregunta de la pequeña a la vez que la miraba sin tomarle mucha atención.

Pan miró a su muñeco por un momento y lo abrazó nuevamente—no te preocupes, él si jugara con nosotros… ¿verdad que si jugaras con nosotros, Trunks?—Miró por unos segundos a su juguete y luego con sus enormes y hermosos ojos lo miró al peli-lila, en busca de una respuesta para su pregunta reciente — ¿Le estabas hablando a esa cosa? —Interrogó él mirando de mala gana al muñeco que ella sostenía de una mano y que a consecuencia de esa acción se arrastraba en el suelo.

— No hay forma de que quiera jugar contigo—afirmó el hijo del rey a esa pequeña que estaba destinada hacer una esclava más de palacio.

La inocente niña lo miró triste sin poder evitarlo, ya que ella tenía muchas ganas de jugar con él y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y de a poco unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas como si fuesen pequeñas cascadas que se encargaban de humedecer el rostro de la menor.

Trunks, la observó sin entender su repentina actitud y sin desear quedarse con la duda se hizo oír — ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? —Emitió sin poder disimular su preocupación.

—Tu…—más lagrimas inundaron su rostro acompañadas de sollozos —tú no quieres ser el papá de nuestro hijo—afirmó y más y más sollozos se unieron a sus infinitas lágrimas de tristeza.

Él sentía cómo un extraño dolor se adueñó de su pecho y sólo deseó que ella se callase y se callase de una buena vez, lo que le parecía extraño ya que eso nunca le había pasado antes al ver a otra persona llorar ni cuando veía a su hermana en ese estado, ¿Acaso a él le dolía verla llorar a ella y sólo a ella?—Ya no llores, no llores o me enojare contigo—dijo para que Pan dejara de lloriquear y así el dolor que él tenía en el pecho desapareciera pero no había caso, la azabache no se callaba.

Y él se inclinó frente a ella y posó su mano con suavidad sobre el pequeño hombro de la saiyan —ya no llores porque asustaras a nuestro hijo, Pan —dijo dispuesto a seguirle el juego con tal de no verla sufrir y de que de esa manera el dolor acosador de su pecho se espumara.

Pan, abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharlo y aun sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas abrazó su muñeco — ¿Ves? Nuestro hijo saco tus ojos.

Sonrió al creer que ya había formado una familia junto al príncipe, al joven que más quería, y no podía pensar de otra manera porque su inocencia era mayor a todo.

—Sí y él también sacó una sonrisa tan bonita cómo la tuya —agregó el príncipe provocando que la niña se sonrojara y se sintiera inmensamente feliz.

* * *

 **O** neShot, perteneciente al reto/concurso, TruPanWeek, hecho por la página "Trunks y for4ever"


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella vez

* * *

 _Relato a continuación de GT_

* * *

 _ **Narrativa por Son Gokù**_

* * *

Hoy es un día muy importante, o al menos así lo decía, tu amiga de la infancia, Bulma, y es que bueno no era para menos, al ser hoy su cumpleaños, y cómo se esperaba de la hermosa científica, decidió festejar este día por lo alto, aunque esta vez, como otras veces no lo festejó en su hogar o en ese hermoso barco, como hizo años atrás, por supuesto que no, cuando su deseo era, que como siempre, su cumpleaños fuera inolvidable, y vaya que se esforzaba por lograrlo. Todo era maravilloso, o eso era lo que repetía una y otra vez, tu esposa desde que llegaron, a la isla privada, de la familia de tu amiga, claro que como todos murmuraban aquel lugar era asombroso y quizás sí lo era, pero aquello era lo de menos para ti, cuando en primer lugar no deseabas estar allí, claro que no habías tenido más opción que asistir, después de que tu esposa, amenazara con dejar de darte de comer, de por vida si se veía obligada a ir sola por causa de tu obsesión por el entrenamiento, pero no todo era malo, porque aunque te hubiera gustado estar entrenando con Kaio-sama o en algún otro lugar, la comida, que se servía en ese lugar, se veía realmente deliciosa y ya te dolía el estómago por sólo ver y no poder comer, ya que Milk, tu esposa, aseguraba que aún no era momento para empezar a probar las delicias, que se exhibían, en aquellas grandes mesas. Otra cosa, que quizás era buena, era que tu ex rival, Vegueta, al igual que tú , había sido obligado a asistir al cumpleaños de su esposa, por un motivo, que hasta el momento no sabías, pero quizás era a causa de las temibles amenazas de Bulma o también podía ser a causa de su hija Bra, porque aunque él se esforzara en disimular frente a los demás, todos sabían lo mucho que significaba, la princesa de los Saiyajines para él.

Querías aprovechar esa oportunidad, para ir a entrenar con Vegueta, aun que sólo fuera un momento pero también cabía la posibilidad que se negara a tener una pelea contigo aun que valía la pena intentar e ir a preguntarle.

Ya con esa idea en mente, esperaste, que tu esposa, se distrajera y decidiste salir a buscar a tu ex enemigo, claro que debías ser rápido, si no querías que la madre de tus hijos, notara tu ausencia y te terminara jalando de las orejas por intentar hacer algo que la enfadaría.

Cuando emprendiste camino, notaste como tu hijo, menor Goten, se encontraba hablando con Marron, la hija de tu amigo de infancia, y no pudiste evitar poner una cara de total desconcierto, ¿desde cuándo esos dos eran tan cercanos? Quizás lo habían sido desde hace tiempo y ni siquiera lo notaste, después de todo, no eras alguien quien le pusiera demasiada atención a la más mínima cosa. Ignorando, lo que pasaba, seguiste tu camino, claro que no pudiste avanzar mucho, ya que sin pretenderlo sentiste un ki elevarse de repente, y este ki, no era de cualquiera sino de tu querida nieta Pan, sin pensarlo decidiste acudir ante ella aunque para tu sorpresa, estaba más lejos de lo que era debido.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—sin buscarlo, aquellas palabras escaparon de tu boca, al ver que tu nieta, no estaba sola, si no acompañada del hijo de tu ex enemigo, ¿Qué significaba aquello? Porque aún que a veces fueras un poco ingenuo, la cercanía que había entre ambos, se veía demasiado íntima.

Y sin planearlo, comienzas a recordar, lo que pasó años atrás en aquella nave espacial, en la cual viajaron para poder recolectar las esferas que se encontraban esparcidas por el universo entero.

 _Después de haber, tenido un día demasiado pesado a causa de un enfrentamiento nada amistoso, que tuvieron que pasar por visitar un planeta que no debían, pero que tu nieta deseaba visitar, debido a que cuándo visitaron un planeta, de población pequeña, días atrás, los habitantes de ese lugar, habían mencionado, que en el planeta Kalajan, (planeta en el que sucedió todo), se encontraba un anciano tan poderoso, que podía cumplir cualquier deseo, sin ningún tipo de limitación, poseía un poder similar a las esferas de Namekusein, pero más grande aún, y a tu querida nieta se le había ocurrido buscar al anciano para usar su poder para poder reunir las esferas del dragón que aún faltaban, claro que como Trunks, les advirtió a ti y a ella, las cosas no salieron como debían y terminaron huyendo de aquel planeta sin conseguir nada._

 _Y ahora, estaban cómo al principio, teniendo que seguir buscando las esferas una por una sin tener más opción pero aquello no te importaba mucho, ya que con lo optimista que solías ser, te convenciste de que de igual forma hallarían la forma de reunir todas las esferas._

 _Terminaste agotado, por ello te dormiste en el asiento del copiloto de la nave, sin contar con las fuerzas para poder llegar a tu cama, y sin pensarlo, te dejaste vencer por el sueño, todo hubiera sido perfecto si hubieras podido dormir toda la noche como era debido, pero unos ruidos inesperado te pusieron en alerta y terminaste despertando un poco alarmado. Cuando conseguiste ser consiente de tu alrededor, decidiste ir hacía donde provenían esos ruidos y para tú sorpresa, los causantes de esos ruidos eran nada menos que tu nieta y Trunks, con sueño aún encima, decidiste volver a dormir pero unas palabras por parte de Pan, llamarón tu atención, por ello te ocultaste lo más posible para que ellos no te viesen. Y así poder seguir oyendo._

— _Cuando cumplas 20 años, será el momento—observaste, como el hijo de Vegueta, decía aquello con total tranquilidad a la vez que leía un libro, pero era evidente que no le tomaba atención a aquel objeto si no a tu nieta._

— _¿Por qué tendré que esperar tanto? ¡No es justo, Trunks!_

— _Si tu amor, es tan grande como dices, podrás esperar eso—observas como cierra su libro y mira fijamente a tu nieta—de otra forma no puedo prometer nada. De esta manera podré saber si tu amor por mí es sólo un capricho o no, sin contar con lo que implica para los dos estar juntos en un futuro._

— _¡Es absurdo esperar tanto! ¡No me tomes por una niña, Trunks!_

— _No lo hago, no estaría aquí, hablando de esto contigo si lo hiciera._

 _Decir que estabas anonadado después de oír tal cosa, era poco, estabas sorprendido si pero también muy enfadado, ¿Cómo pudo suceder todo aquello en tus narices sin que te dieras cuenta? ¿Cómo podía si quiera Trunks pronunciar aquellas palabras?_

 **L** o que pasó después de aquello, fue que decidiste enfrentarlo a escondidas de tu nieta, sin recurrir a la ira, hablaron, le afirmaste que ya lo sabías todo, y en ese momento, él te prometió que todo aquello había sido mentira, que únicamente dijo aquello para calmar a Pan, que en realidad nunca tendría nada con ella y tu ingenuamente creíste en sus palabras, pensando en que decía la verdad cuando claramente no era así.

— ¿Cómo pudo…? Es un maldito—sin darte cuenta, aprietas tus manos en forma de puño, al ver la forma tan intima que usa para envolverla en sus brazos.

Estabas dispuesto a acercarte a ellos para reclamarles, pero una mano sobre tu hombro, te detuvo en seco.

—Es inútil, hagas lo que hagas, no la dejara —no te molestaste en mirar a la cara a tu ex rival, cuando la ira que sentías era tan grande—él la ha elegido y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Esto es más fuerte que él, es algo con lo que ha tenido que luchar durante años pero al final a perdido.

— ¡Pero es mi nieta!—aprietas tus dientes—él no tenía derecho a poner sus ojos sobre ella.

—Pero él es un saiyajin, ella también lo es, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

— ¡Aún así él no debió…!

El esposo de tu amiga, quitó su mano de tu hombro y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a los semi saiyajin, tal como lo hacías tú.

—El instinto siempre será más fuerte que su razón, nunca conseguirá alejarse de ella por más que lo quiera. Su instinto saiyajin siempre será más fuerte, siempre terminara por dominarlo.

Al terminar de decir aquello, terminó recordando las palabras, que una vez Nappa le dijo, y ahora comprendía que era verdad. Su especie se tomaba el amor de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacían los humanos, en su raza no existía tales cosas como la infidelidad, la unión entre saiyajines era eterna una vez que se escogía al compañero de vida.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué me cruce de brazos? —terminaste diciendo de mala gana.

—Ríndete, hace tiempo que yo lo hice.

Y aun que te niegas a aceptarlo, en el fondo sabes que él tiene razón.


	4. Chapter 4

Perfecto

* * *

Todo había quedado perfecto, y no se podía esperar menos, cuando tu hermana y tu madre decidieron ayudar con los preparativos previos a la boda.

Por sugerencia de tu familia, (sin incluir a tú malhumorado padre), le ceremonia se realizaría en el jardín de tú hogar, si es que así se le podía seguir llamando después de las grandes modificaciones que sufrió por esta ocasión. Incluso ni para el cumpleaños de tu madre, estuvo decorado como estaba hoy, a consecuencia de las dos mujeres más jóvenes que componían tú familia, de igual forma todos se habían esmerado mucho para que este día fuese perfecto. Te sorprendió ver, como hasta el abuelo de tu pequeña, se había esforzado por dejar de lado su traje de combate para cambiarlo por un fino esmoquin, para que ese día no perdiera el toque de perfección que tenía.

Todo había sido perfectamente planificado para que este día en especial nada saliera mal. Tu hermana, se había encargado ya hasta del más mínimo detalle, incluso había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que todos vistieran de blanco el día de hoy.

La alegría se podía sentir y ver reflejada en los rostros de cada invitado.

Mientras los mozos se encargaban de unos últimos detalles, los invitados no hacían más que repetir lo perfecta que sería esa boda, y no podías evitar estar de acuerdo con ellos porque así sería.

Cuándo consigues volver en si, te percatas, de que ya todos están en sus respectivos lugares para recibir a la novia, a esa mujer que tu tanto amas.

Una opresión inesperada se instala en tu pecho, pero de igual forma sonríes y acomodas en breve tu corbata. Ese día debías estar presentable como todos porque si no, no sería tan perfecto, ¿cierto?

La pacífica música, de la que todos disfrutan, se detiene y de inmediato, los costosos músicos que contrató tu madre, comienzan a tocar la melodía que da por iniciada la ceremonia.

Esa niña, que ahora es toda una mujer, aparece acompañada de su padre, y sin poder evitarlo, tu corazón comienza a bombear aceleradamente, tus manos comienzan a sudar y tus pies se congelan en su lugar y no parecen querer responderte, y pese a que tu propio cuerpo parece haberte abandonado, la miras y le sonríes, reflejando en una sola mirada cuánto la amas.

Está tan hermosa, se ve tan feliz, que justo en ese momento el mundo entero se detiene para ti, y sólo cuándo ella pronuncia, "Si, acepto", vuelves en sí.

Y es que para muchos ese era un día perfecto, único, y claro que para ti también lo sería, si te hubiera tocado ser el hombre que la esperaba en el altar.


	5. Chapter 5

Apetito

* * *

La azabache miraba embobada al de cabellos lavanda. Sus ojos brillaban cómo nunca.

─ ¡Por favor déjame probarla!─Dijo ella y Trunks alzó una ceja.

─No, porque te conozco y sé que…─la ojinegra lo interrumpió.

─Esta vez sólo la voy a lamer.

─Y luego la vas a morder como hiciste la otra vez ─dijo con enfado.

─Pero es que me gusta mucho, además es tan dulce y suave…me encanta, Trunks.

El peli-lila la miró por un momento y sonrió ─ ¿Por qué no le dices a Uub lo mismo que a mí?

Pan, miró hacia el suelo y se peinó su cabello lentamente pensando en una respuesta y luego sin por evitarlo, miró fijo lo que se moría por probar, por tener en su boca, por poco se le hacía agua la boca de las ganas que tenía de probarla pero antes tenía que convencer a Trunks para que él la dejara probarla, aun que a diferencia de otras veces esta vez sí le costaría convencerlo porque el heredero de la fortuna de la familia Brief tenía razón, ella siempre comenzaba a lamerla y después de varias lamidas la mordía y él obviamente no quería eso.

─ ¡Por favor, Trunks déjame probarla!...Esta vez no la morderé lo prometo.

─Mmmm…No, te quedaras con las ganas por haberla mordido sin mi permiso.

─Pero es que es grande y a penas entraba en mi boca─ se justificó la azabache.

─Ya sé que es grande por eso te dije que solo podías lamerla pero no me hiciste caso, por eso ya no la probaras nunca más.

─ ¿Nunca más? ─Preguntó con los ojos cristalinos, sabiendo de ante mano que Trunks detestaba verla llorar.

─ ¡No hagas eso, Pan no llores! ─Frunció el ceño y se molestó más al ver cómo ella veía con los ojos cristalinos eso que se moría por probar, por tener en su boca.

Ella lo miró y aún llorando dijo ─ ¡Uub, tiene razón tu no me quieres!

Trunks gruñó al oírla ─si te quiero, tonta.

─ ¿Así? Demuéstramelo entonces.

Trunks, respiró hondo y habló. ─ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te quiero? ─La miró.

─Déjame probarla una vez más…

─ ¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?! ─Preguntó molesto.

Pan, acentó con la cabeza y Trunks por primera vez en su vida se sintió vencido como nunca antes─está bien, Pan tu ganas dejare que la pruebes pero si la muerdes como la última vez no dejare que la vuelvas a probar y esta vez hablo enserio ─la azabache sonrió ampliamente ante la aceptación de su amigo, al fin había conseguido lo que tanto quería y hasta por lo que lloró.

─Dejare que la pruebes pero sola la puedes lamer tres veces ¿Entiendes o me explico de nuevo?

─ ¿Sólo tres veces?

─ ¡Si ni una más!

─ ¿No podrían ser cinco lamidas? Es que me gusta mucho tu paleta de limón ─dijo la pequeña Pan de 6 años de edad mirando el dulce de su amigo.

─La próxima vez en vez de gastarte todo el dinero que te dan tus papás en caramelos cómprate tú propia paleta─dijo un Trunks de 8 años de edad entregándole su paleta a Pan sin muchas ganas.

─Si, la próxima vez me comprare mi propia paleta para no rogarte como siempre.

 **O** neShot, perteneciente al reto/concurso, TruPanWeek, hecho por la página "Trunks y Pan 4ever"


End file.
